


“New York needs me.”

by lasagnabastard



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Amazing Spider-Man 2
Genre: @ me Give Peter a Break, I didn’t mean to imply that Peter kills Harry, Scars, but here we are, i guess, that is how this started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasagnabastard/pseuds/lasagnabastard
Summary: I just wanted to write down the scars I think Peter’s healing factor wouldn’t fully heal. And instead I wrote the vague implication that Peter kills Harry mid-battle. Whoops.It’s real short and I’m pretty proud of it tho.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	“New York needs me.”

The faint lines across Peter’s chest. 

The faded burn marks on either of Peter’s wrists. 

The way Peter’s ankle would click if he moved it funny. 

Peter hated all of them. The reminders. Constantly reminding him of the tragedies of his super-powered alter ego. Sometimes, Peter wished he could just quit. But New York still needed him. Needed Spider-Man. 

The weight of the world rested firmly on his shoulders, no matter how hard he tried to shrug it off. 

New York needed him. He’d tell himself every time a new one of Harry’s recruits showed up to terrorize the city. 

New York needed him. 

He’d taken down everyone Harry had thrown at him so far. He couldn’t tell if Harry was underestimating his willpower or if he was playing some longer game. Playing 3D chess while Peter was stuck playing checkers. 

New York needed him. Peter leapt off of the building, attaching a web to one of the wings of Harry’s latest villain. Peter swung around the man, effectively wrapping him up. Another one down. God knows how many still left up Harry’s sleeve. 

New York needed him. Peter had to tell himself over and over. The city needed him. Needed Spider-Man. No amount of repeating the mantra would unfreeze Peter’s muscles. Peter stood on the ledge, staring at the latest villain to terrorize New York. 

Harry. 

“New York needs me.” Peter finally jumped and swung off to do what he knew needed to be done.


End file.
